Access to Biomedical and Health Information Core Abstract An important role of NER is to provide health professionals, researchers, librarians, and the public with access to all types of information resources including print, non-print, data and historical collections. This is achieved in a shared resources environment that expands both traditional and non-traditional informational services and collections. NER is a leader in fostering a diverse and inclusive network that shares network resources and services to promote access to biomedical and health information regardless of format, location, and time of need. NER's initiatives described in the Access to Biomedical and Health Information Core are established to facilitate a digital research enterprise, support knowledge creation and discovery, and maximize community engagement.